Nest of Brothers
by luchan99
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la 'D' significara que no son completamente humanos. Después de un trágico acontecimiento, el más joven de los tres se separa de sus hermanos. ¿Qué hará Luffy y quiénes son los "Piratas de Barba blanca"?. (Esta es una traducción de el fic con el mismo nombre, la historia original pertenece a ShadowDragon1717).
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Los tres hermanos se unen**

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de one piece, todo ese crédito es de Eiichiro Oda.

NOTA: El pasado de Luffy sigue siendo el mismo, así que se encontró con Shanks, por lo que Luffy prometió que se convertirá en el Rey de los pirata y comió la Gomu Gomu no mi lo que lo convierte en un hombre de goma. Sin embargo, nació pocos años más tarde, así que cuando se encuentra con Ace y Sabo hay una diferencia de edad ligeramente mayor.

 **Capítulo uno: El lazo de tres hermanos**

Un chico se sentó dentro del nido del cuervo con una mueca. Los jóvenes ojos miraban la bandera que estaba justo encima de su cabeza ondeandó el Jolly Roger "ASL" con orgullo, la bandera negra bailaba con el viento.

-Nah ~ estoy aburrido- Luffy gimió.

No hace mucho que estaba jugando con su hermano mayor, Ace, dentro de la casa del árbol. Bueno estaba, hasta que Ace tuvo otro ataque de narcolepsia y ahora roncaba en el suelo. Luffy trató de entretenerse dibujando, limpiando algunas frutas aquí y allá, antes de escalar hasta la cofa.

Realmente deseaba poder volar, pensando en cuando vio por primera vez a Ace hacerlo.

 _ **Flash back.**_

 _Sorprendidos por los rápidos movimientos, Luffy y Sabo lo observaron desde el acantilado. Luffy se maravilló de las alas de Ace, y cómo la luz había golpeado las escamas negras, mostrando algunos reflejos naranjas, que al cortar en la superficie de las olas parecían brillar. Tan pronto como había aterrizado Luffy anunció lo fresco y bonito que era. El comentario había hecho que Sabo se riera, sólo para ser golpeado por un Ace ruborizado. Luffy alzó los puños en el aire mientras gritaba_

 _-¡Mi turno!- y saltó del acantilado, dejando a sus dos hermanos con las mandíbulas caídas. Ace había logrado salvarló, y aunque recibió un golpe en la cabeza y le dijeron que era un idiota por hacer algo como eso. Sólo lograron hacerlo llorar aún más causando que Ace gritará_

 _-Deja de ser un bebé llorón!-. Sabo intervino, golpeando a Ace, y le explicó a Luffy que todavía era demasiado joven para volar._

 _Luffy se quejó diciendo que quería volar. Ellos prometieron que si él quería volar, todo lo que él tenía que hacer era preguntarle a Ace sí le daría un paseo, pero solamente si él no hacia algo como eso otra vez._  
 _Luffy estuvo de acuerdo al instante, sólo un poco decepcionado de que no pudiera volar pronto_.

 _ **Flash back end.**_

Siguió cumpliendo su promesa, por no mencionar que su hermano probablemente lo mataría si lo intentaba de nuevo. El pensamiento le envió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Luffy escaneó el espacio debajo de él, notando una figura solitaria unas cuantas ramas abajo. Observó por un momento la figura con un sombrero azul, antes de sonreír como un loco. Él se agachó sobre sus manos y pies, sus uñas creciendo como garras junto con un apéndice largo que brotaba de su espalda baja, parcialmente transformado. Utilizando la mejor forma, agarró el árbol, tan silenciosamente como pudo. Se arrastró a lo largo de algunas ramas, flotando sobre la desprevenida figura. Inhaló un suspiro silencioso antes de saltar al regazo del otro muchacho.

-¡Sabo!- Cuando Luffy aterrizó, oyó a su víctima quejarse por su repentina aparición. Luffy soltó una risita inocente mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo debajo de él, observando a su hermano. Sabo inclinó su sombrero de copa ligeramente para dar una mirada molesta (que no duró mucho) mientras suspiraba por los trucos de su pequeño hermano. Sabo se sentó de nuevo, ajustándose al nuevo peso.

-Luffy, pensé que estabas jugando con Ace?-

-Yo estaba, pero Ace se durmió otra vez -respondió Luffy alegremente, señalando hacia abajo a dicho hermano, que estaba tendido en el interior de la casa del árbol. Sabo observó la figura, estallando en un ataque de risas.

-Supongo que es tu obra de arte lo que está en su pecho- Sabo dijo mientras miraba los colores brillantes que se exhibían en el pecho de Ace en múltiples garabatos. Volviéndose hacia el culpable, Luffy sonrió inocentemente. -Está bien. ¿Quieres que te lea una historia?- Sabo señaló el libro que volvió a levantar.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- Luffy inclinó la cabeza, observando curiosamente el libro, sin entender las palabras que adornaban cada página.

-Encontré un libro mientras estuve en Goa el otro día, es sobre dragones- el rubio señaló el libro.

Inmediatamente, Luffy se animó ante la mención de los dragones y miró ansiosamente. Justo debajo del dedo de Sabo había una imagen que mostraba un dragón que tenía escamas azules a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, cuernos amarillos y garras. Pero lo que más fascinaba a Luffy eran las alas que se extendían a un lado, mostrando lo grandes que eran. Se acercó a la foto, trazando una de las alas con el dedo, y al llegar a la punta volvió a mirar hacia arriba.

-Tu dijiste que no había libros sobre nosotros -dijo Luffy, la confusión presente en su rostro.

Sabo se limitó a reírse ante la expresión del chico antes de agitar las mechas de cuervo con su mano. -No hay, este libro es ficticio-

-¿Fi- ficcional?- Levantó una ceja.

-Significa que no es real,- Sabo se rascó su cabeza.

-¡Pero somos reales, los dragones son reales, Ace y yo somos reales, ese libro está mintiendo! -exclamó Luffy.

-Sí, Luffy, los dragones son reales y yo lo sé, el libro no miente, es sólo una historia que alguien escribió- explicó Sabo a Luffy, quien respondió con un "oh". -Se supone que es ficticio, pero es bastante detallado e inusual, así que tal vez sea cierto, por eso quería leerlo-

-Ya veo, así que es una forma de aprender de nosotros- dijo él, al darse cuenta, acercándose a mirar el libro. Sabo asintió, sonriéndole.

-¿Quieres que te lea?- Luffy estuvo de acuerdo con emoción, acurrucandosé contra el pecho de su hermano.

Sabo continuó leyendo el libro mientras Luffy se sentaba en su regazo, escuchando la historia. La historia era mayormente detallada, aunque vaga en algunas áreas, como no mencionar ningún nombre o incluso el tamaño del dragón. Pero era interesante para los dos. Habló de cómo los dragón se desplazaban a través del cielo, viajando a los lugares más sorprendentes que existían, y que eran tan poderoso que fueron capaces de luchar contra los gigantes, como lo mostraba una imagen. Fue sólo más tarde en el relato que Luffy interrumpió a su hermano. -Sabo, ¿qué es un lazo de dragón?- Sabo miró la sección que acababa de leer y continuó hasta el final de la página.

-Es cuando los dragones intercambian la sangre mordiéndose el uno al otro en el cuello y bebiendo una pequeña cantidad de sangre- él contestó, señalando su cuello.

-Eso debe doler, ¿por qué?-

-Lo hacen con los que están cerca de ellos, para que puedan unirse y compartir los sentimientos de los demás-.

-Porque se cuidan el uno al otro.- No era una pregunta sino una declaración. Sabo sonrió por como su curioso hermano lo interpretó.

Fue un minuto más tarde que Luffy le sonreía locamente. La sonrisa le hizo preocuparse, ya que significaba una de las ideas al estilo Luffy.

-Oye, Sabo, ¡hagámoslo!-

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero unirme con Ace y Sabo!-

-¿Por qué?- La palabra salieron de la boca de Sabo sin darse cuenta.

-Ace y Sabo son mis hermanos.- Sabo estaba a punto de decir algo pero se detuvo cuando Luffy continuó.

-Ace se siente solo, tú también, me gusta Ace y me gusta Sabo, así que quiero compartir mi amor, así nunca estaremos solos, así siempre puedo tenerlos conmigo- Sabo lo miró fijamente, su rostro mostrando múltiples emociones. Luffy se preocupó cuando su rostro comenzó a cambiar de color. -Sabo, tu rostro es rojo, ¿estás enfermo?- Ante esas palabras, Sabo empujó el sombrero de paja sobre los ojos de Luffy, impidiéndole ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. Luffy luchó pero Sabo se negó a mover el sombrero hasta que el color desaparecerá de su rostro.

Luffy se quitó el sombrero, permaneciendo en el agarré de Sabo, luego se adelantó. Sabo se detuvo en sus movimientos una vez que sintió que los brazos de goma lo abrazaban varias veces. Echando un vistazo hacia abajo, se encontró con Luffy abrazando lo, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Se rindió y devolvió la sonrisa con un suspiro.

-Tienes que preguntárselo a Ace - dijo Sabo, colocando el sombrero de paja en los cabellos cuervos de Luffy.

Ni siquiera un segundo después vio a Luffy salir de su regazo e ir a la casa del árbol. Sabo, siguiéndolo, sonrió burlonamente ante la manera de pensar de Luffy, cómo siempre lo hacía calentar profundamente cuando expresó lo mucho que le importaba a él y a Ace.

-¡Ace!- exclamo Luffy mientras saltaba sobre la figura dormida que despertaba instantáneamente con un grito, encogiéndose de dolor.

-Luffy, idiota ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso!- gruñó Ace, golpeando a su atacante en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Ace. No lo haré de nuevo- Luffy frotó el bulto hinchado mientras sonreía. Ace dio un "tsk", frotando el dolor de su pecho. Notó los dibujos que cubrían su torso y volvió a mirar al culpable. -Ace, quiero hacer un enlace de dragón-

\- ¿Un qué?- La cólera se transformó rápidamente en confusión. Una mala sensación se instaló en su interior. Después de todo, Luffy es un imán para los problemas.

-Un bono de dragón. El libro de Sabo dice que es un vínculo de sentimientos compartidos- respondió Luffy, saltando sobre sus pies.

-Oh- Ace se encogió de hombros, -supongo que eso es genial, pero probablemente no es cierto- Se dirigió a un cuenco de agua, cogió un trapo para limpiar su pecho, refunfuñando algo sobre narcolepsia y hermanos problemáticos.

-Eh? ¡Pero quiero hacerlo!- Luffy se arrastró sobre su espalda, la cola envolviéndose contra la cintura de Ace. Él hizo una mueca, la cara cayendo sobre el hombro de Ace. -Vamos, Ace. Vamos a hacerlo -~ Luffy gimió, pero Ace no se movió.

-Vamos, Ace. ¿No quieres unirte a tus hermanos?- preguntó Sabo. Ace notó su presencia mientras Sabo terminaba de subir a la casa del árbol. Él gimió ante la burla. -Oye, Luffy, ¿por qué quieres hacer un lazo de dragón?- preguntó él, todavía sacudiendo la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa astuta que se extendía sobre el rostro de el rubio.

-Quiero compartir mi amor con Ace y Sabo y sentirme más cerca de ellos- anunció Luffy orgullosamente, sin una pisca de vergüenza, causando que Ace se volviera tan rojo como un tomate. Luffy y Sabo se rieron entre dientes, observándolo. A cambio, Sabo fue golpeado en la cara con un trapo y Luffy empapado con agua de la taza.

-Está bien, lo haré, ¿cómo funciona?- preguntó. Sabo, molesto por el trapo sucio (que ahora estaba en el suelo), le entregó el libro. Ace leyó cuidadosamente las páginas. Se sorprendió por el contenido al principio, pero luego palideció, empujando el libro a las manos de Sabo. -¡He cambiado de opinión, no lo voy a hacer!- exclamó, pisando fuerte hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Vamos, Ace!- Luffy gimió.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Sabo volvió a mirar las páginas para ver si había perdido algo como efectos secundarios o precio de sacrificio, pero no había uno. Sabo sabía que Ace no tenía miedo a la sangre, después de todo la veían a diario. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?, reflexionó, y luego Luffy dijo algo.

-As, ¿no nos amas? ¿Es por eso que no quieres hacerlo?- Luffy se quedó allí, con los ojos vidriosos. -¿Es porque soy molesto, un bebé lloron, porque no puedo volar? Prometo detenerme y aprenderé a volar, lo haré!- Su voz se elevaba lentamente.

Sabo estaba congelado, su mente pensando rápidamente. Sabía que esas no eran las razones de la negativa de Ace, pero tenía que hacer algo rápido. Miró al hermano mayor que parecía agitado por las palabras de Luffy.

-Sólo después de leer cómo hacerlo...- susurro Sabo. Y entonces la idea lo golpeó. Suspiró, con el rostro relajado. _'¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?_ _Causando todo este alboroto. Estúpido Ace._ ' Acercándose, se arrodilló junto a Luffy, susurrándole algo. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Luffy diera un fuerte 'eh', Sabo rápidamente cayó al niño. Luffy se volvió hacia Ace con los ojos muy abiertos cuando había procesado la nueva información antes de lanzarse hacia Ace.

Luffy le apretó la pierna con lágrimas en los ojos. -Lo siento, As. Lo siento, no sabía que no querías hacernos daño, Ace nos ama de verdad, ¡no te enojes!- El corazón de Ace le dolió al oír a su hermano pequeño llorar.

No podía soportar cuando Luffy lloraba, sobre todo cuando era por causa de él. Él se agachó, pasando sus dedos por el cabello negro.

-Está bien, Luffy, no estoy molesto-.

-¿De Verdad?- Luffy bufó. Ace le sonrió, sosteniéndolo firmemente. -Realmente quiero hacerlo, Ace. Ace no me hará daño ni a Sabo porque sé que nos amas, quiero hacer esto, así que nunca estaremos solos, estar solo duele-

-¿De verdad quieres esto?- preguntó Ace de nuevo, sólo para estar seguro.

Luffy asintió con la cabeza. -Quiero estar con Ace y Sabo para siempre.-

-Bien- Ace murmuró, provocando que el humor de Luffy se iluminara instantáneamente mientras aplaudía.

Luffy corriendo hasta que se aferró a Sabo diciendo las buenas noticias, mientras que Sabo trató de calmarlo.

-¿Estás realmente bien con esto?- preguntó Sabo.

-Sí, no puedo decir que no después de escuchar todo eso- Sabo sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

-No te preocupes, sé que no me harás daño, y Luffy tiene razón, eso claro si el vínculo es cierto. Sería agradable sentirte más cerca-

-¡Funcionará!- exclamó Luffy. Los hermanos mayores no supieron por qué Luffy estaba tan seguro. ¿Tal vez fue su instinto?

-Así que todos intercambiamos sangre por mordernos unos a otros, ¿verdad? -preguntó Ace a Sabo. Se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas mientras se apoyaba en sus manos. Sabo lo siguió, pero cruzó las piernas. Abrió el libro para mostrarle la foto que Luffy había visto antes.

-Básicamente, sí, el libro dice que ambos dragones se muerden el uno al otro en el cuello, aunque no menciona que suceda al mismo tiempo o individualmente, así que tendremos que decidirlo-, explicó Sabo.

-Dragones, espera un minuto, ¿qué pasa con los humanos? ¿No habrá efectos secundarios?- Ace se preocupó por sus hermano.

-No dice- Sabo se encogió de hombros. -Por no mencionar que mis dientes no son tan afilados como los tuyos. Le dolerá un poco más- señaló a sus dientes.

-Genial- gruñó Ace, frotándose el cuello. -¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Luffy?- Luffy asintió repetidamente, emocionado por cada segundo que pasaba.

-Estará bien- Luffy los tranquilizó.

-Entonces, ¿cómo querrías hacer esto?-

-Podemos tomarlo en turnos o hacerlo juntos e intercambiar- propuso Sabo, cerrando el libro.

-¡Hagámoslo Juntos!- El muchacho más joven aplaudió. Luffy se sienta en el regazo de Ace frente a él, Luffy no dudó cuando siguió las instrucciones. Sabo se colocó atrás, Ace al frente y Luffy entre ellos.

-¿Listos?- Un gesto con la cabeza fue todo lo que dieron antes de hundir los dientes en el hombro de los demás.

Sabo mordió a Luffy, que mordió en Ace, y Ace se inclinó sobre Luffy para morder a Sabo. El dolor se rasgó en cada mordisco, gritando que se debieran. Pero ninguno de ellos se alejó, decididos a luchar hasta que fue sólo un dolor. El sabor del cobre llenaba sus bocas y la sangre fluía por sus gargantas. Luffy fue el primero en detenerse después de pocos golpes, lamiendo la herida. Ace y Sabo lo siguieron poco después.

-¿Estás bien, Lu?- Ace abrazó al pequeño cuerpo. Luffy dio un 'uh', asintiendo mientras su hermano lo miraba, preocupado. -Está bien Lu, tienes que darte la vuelta- le dijo al tercer hermano.

Luffy fue capaz de girar con un manejo delicado de los otros dos, y ahora se enfrentaba a Sabo. Como antes, Luffy asintió brevemente justo antes de que mordieran la piel una segunda vez, en el mismo lugar que el primero. Después de quitar los labios y rozar la herida, pudieron ver lo que habían hecho.

Luffy brilló a los dos mientras inspeccionaba las picaduras en los hombros de sus hermanos que sin duda marcarían su piel por el resto de sus vidas. Los otros dos la miraron con cariño, orgullo y deleite expresados a través de sus ojos.

Fue más tarde esa noche cuando estaban acurrucados juntos, durmiendo con vendajes colocados en su piel que Luffy sintió el tibio calor que se formaba en su hombro izquierdo, extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Esa noche Luffy se sintió más cerca de sus hermanos que nunca. Pero en unos años un evento horripilante ocurrirá, un acontecimiento que hará que los tres hermanos sientan tanto dolor y pérdida a través de cada marca que tienen en sus hombros.

(FIN)

AN: Hola a todos, Wow ha sido un tiempo desde que escribí un fan ficción. Espero que todavía lo tengo o incluso alla mejorado. Si no, las clases de tutoría han ido a perder. Bueno, como se puede decir esto va a ser una ficción fan ASL, que es increíble! Ahora, mis fantásticos compañeros de lectura, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Sé que no hay mucho que suceder y es un poco corto, pero esto es sólo la introducción. Me encantaría comentarios y comentarios sobre sus ideas o lo que piensa que podría suceder (sonrisa maligna). Lo digo en serio, soy impulsado por ustedes, gente increíble. Gracias. También agradezco a mi Linda beta que puso su tiempo para corregir y ayudarme con esta historia. Por no mencionar que tenía que aguantarme (aplaudiendo muy duro).

Linda: mi primera vez como beta wah. Todo el mundo por favor ámame y la historia de mi amigo, gracias! *Signo de la paz*

NT: Bien nada de estas historia me pertenece, esta es una traducción, la trama de esta historia le pertenece a: **ShadowDragon1717,** pueden encontrar la historia original en **,** yo solo soy una humilde servidora que pidió permiso para traducir y publicar esta historia tanto en **wattpad como natsuki_lu** y ffn **.** Así que si encuentran esta historia en **wattpad** publicado bajo ese seudónimo **,** no se preocupen soy yo.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que puedan disfrutar de esta increíble historia


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Desgarrado

* * *

Akuma no mi: Una fruta que le da al consumidor un poder específico, aunque una vez que la comes, eres maldecido por el mar y no podras volver a nadar.

* * *

Los hombres de negro ignoraban los gritos de Luffy, acercándose más a cada paso. El cuerpo de Luffy temblaba de miedo, pero seguía de pie sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de Ace en su forma de dragón.

-'¡No! ¡No otra vez, no dejaré que me aleje de mi familia!'- Un hombre se lanzó hacia ellos; Luffy lo apartó rápidamente con su cola.

-¡Que se mueva, quiero a ese dragón, capturenlo vivo!- Alguien gritó, haciendo que aparecieran más hombres.

-¡Dejen nos solos!- Él rugió, extendiendo sus alas negras en una amenazadora exhibición.

Rechazando alejarse de sus hermanos, Luffy continuó luchando contra los hombres usando todo lo que tenía: azoto con su cola, golpeo con sus garras y rasgo la piel con los dientes.

De alguna manera habían logrado rodearlo completamente, pensando que se mantenían alejados de su rango. Pero estaban equivocados. La cabeza de Luffy giró hacia adelante, su cuello se estiró debido a su fruta. Mordió al hombre haciéndole tirar su arma y gritar. Luffy estaba a punto de liberar la carne desgarrada hasta que sintió varias manos agarrando su largo cuello, negándose a soltarlo. El pánico se instaló en el interior de Luffy mientras lo tiraban, su cuerpo luchando contra el nuevo peso sobre él, y trató de deshacerse de ellos.

Era inútil cuando el peso se volvió abrumador y todo su cuerpo fue retenido por al menos veinte soldados. Sintiendo las frías cadenas envolverlo, sus movimientos se debilitaron, toda la energía fue drenada de su cuerpo. Los hombre se retiraron gradualmente una vez que las cadenas hicieron efecto. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro cubierto de escamas cuando vio a Ace a unos cuantos metros de distancia, tendido pacíficamente.

-¡Maldita sea, soy demasiado débil! ¡No puedo salvar a nadie!- Él gimió a través de los ataduras. '¡Mi familia! ¡Lo he perdido todo!'

-llevenlo a mi barco- Un grito doloroso vibró desde el pecho de Luffy mientras veía los cuerpos e sus hermanos alejarse. Luffy fue arrastrado y la oscuridad lo invadió.

-AAAAHHHHH! -un grito, provino del niño que dormía en el suelo. Luffy jadeó erráticamente, observando la familiar jaula.  
Una vez reconociendo sus alrededores, el miedo se desvaneció, dejándolo hueco y adormecido, envolviendo sus flacos brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, protegiéndose de la dura realidad. Lloró en silencio, enterrando su cabeza mientras los recuerdos le invadian . El dolor era todo lo que recordaba. Le había dolido tanto ver a sus hermanos morir delante de él, más aún cuando había sentido un ardor sofocante en su hombro, verlos morir y ser arrastrados lejos de su familia. Era tan traumatizante para el, que lo perseguía en sus sueños desde entonces, volviendo con un vacío desgarrador cada vez que despertaba.

Sus hermanos se habían ido. Murieron justo delante de él. Los extrañaba tanto, echaba de menos los días que cazaban juntos, sus entrenamientos diarios. Incluso extrañaba los regaños de Ace.  
No le gustaba el oscuro silencio que lo rodeaba. Estaba solo. Le dolía tanto.  
De repente, una sensación familiar se arrastró bajo su piel. Luffy levantó la cabeza, cubriendo las marcas de sus hombros, sintiendo los sentimientos mezclados que fluían de ellos. Perdón por despertarlos.

-Sólo era otra pesadilla -sonrió tristemente. Había sido un shock cuando sintió las emociones que corrían por su piel por primera vez desde que fue secuestrado. Pero Luffy se sintió aliviado de que todavía pudiera sentir a sus hermanos incluso cuando se habían ido, manteniéndolo a salvo todo este tiempo.

Sus pequeños dedos rozaron cada mordida, la preocupación lentamente disminuyendo, pero no desapareciendo por completo. Se sentía reconfortante tener allí a sus hermanos.

Luffy fue sacado de sus pensamientos con un fuerte golpe. Sin necesidad de levantar la vista, supo que se aproximaban cuatro caballeros. Como de costumbre dos palos sostenidos tan altos como ellos mismos con los lazos en el extremo, el tercero sostenia múltiples correas. El cuarto caballero, con una lanza en la mano, siguió su camino, deteniéndose en la jaula de Luffy. El líder abrió la puerta, entrando primero. Luffy los miró tan pronto como todos entraron. El líder se acercó más a lo que él dio un gruñido, sus dientes afilados dando un espectáculo. Al instante, los caballeros se colocaron en una posición defensiva.

-¡Quieto, esclavo!- Dijo, apuntando su lanza a Luffy. Dos caballeros se movieron rápidamente, usando sus palos para colocar dos de las cuerdas alrededor de su cuello y Luffy jadeó ante la opresión. Sus esfuerzos parecían desvanecerse, el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo. Sólo cuando se cayó en el suelo las cuerdas se soltaron lo suficiente como para respirar.

-Cambia-, el caballero presionó la punta de la lanza en el costado de Luffy. Este se estremeció al sentirlo, gruñendo una vez más antes de colocarse en sus manos y rodillas. Haciendo lo que le ordenó su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Cuando se transformó, su pálida piel se convirtió en escamas negro endurecidas por todo su cuerpo. En sus pies y manos crecieron afiladas garras que arañaron el suelo de metal. Entonces, una cola como un látigo, tres veces más larga que su cuerpo, se extendió de este y se enrolló alrededor de la pequeña celda. Ahora un dragón negro, ligeramente más grande que un humano, estaba entre los caballeros.

Satisfecho, el líder señaló al último caballero con las correas. El hombre se precipitó, colocando las múltiples correas a lo largo del cuerpo de Luffy. Luffy luchó más, sintiendo el metal y las correas alrededor de su rostro. Gimió tratando de rascarse el hocico, no le gustaba lo constrictivo que era todo. Los guardias sólo se fueron para volver con una silla de montar. Luffy miro el objeto soltando un gruñido, aumentando el ruido cuando sintió el cuero y el cojín familiar presionando sobre su espalda. Finalmente, los caballeros lo guiaron con fuerza fuera de su jaula y hacia la cubierta de un gran barco.

-¿Veo que mi bestia ha sido preparada?- alguien hablo.

-Sí, mi Señor, está ensillado y listo como usted lo ha ordenado- Un hombre alto y bien vestido se inclinó ante su amo. Se levanto y luego señaló a las diversas mujeres hoscas que estaban encadenadas y alineadas cerca. -Señor, ¿cuál esposas le acompañará en su excursión?- El hombre no les dirigió una mirada, sino que se limitó a abrir la mano.

-Bueno, trae a las mujeres del 9 al 12 -dijo, caminando hacia Luffy.

-Muy bien, milord- El hombre se inclinó una vez más antes de dirigir a los caballeros para preparar a las mujeres.

Las cuatro mujeres siguieron sin dudarlo mientras se recogían y se acercaban al dragón negro, aunque algunos mostraban preocupación por estar cerca de la criatura. Luffy los ignoró, acostumbrado a tales reacciones. Cuando su cadena fue tirada por un caballero, él bajó su cuerpo con reticencia mientras su supuesto Maestro permanecía expectante junto a él.

-Más abajo, eres una mierda, una bestia estúpida, no puedes entender una orden sencilla- Pateó a Luffy con el talón blanco. Luffy gruñó ante la acción a la que el hombre retrocedió, cauteloso pero burlón.

-¿Cómo te atreves a gruñir a tú amo?!- El hombre levantó su bastón como una señal y de repente una correa se tensó en su cuello, haciéndolo ahogarse. A regañadientes, cedió y se dejó caer en la cubierta, observando a su maestro sonreír en tono triunfal, acercándose de nuevo a él. Por dentro, Luffy se rió al ver que el hombre gordo se esforzaba constantemente por subir a la silla, pidiendo asistente. Luffy rápidamente se molestó, sintiendo el peso subiendo sobre él, así que se enfrentó. Miró a su alrededor para distraerse de la molestia, y por primera vez después de caminar sobre la cubierta Luffy se percató de su entorno. Sus ojos chispeaban en árboles desnudos humongous pero lo más interesante eran las numerosas burbujas flotando por todas partes. Entonces un dolor estalló a su costado, al escuchar la orden. '¡Camina!'

* * *

Sabo sostuvo su costado por el dolor repentino, un silbido escapó de sus labios. Antes de que comenzara a masajear cuidadosamente el músculo. Al oír gruñidos similares, miró al hombre pelinegro sentado en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Por supuesto, Ace estaba sintiendo la misma incomodidad que él. Ace gruñó, frotando la punzada en sus costillas. Luego apartó la mirada de su propia piel, echándole una mirada a Sabo y luego la cortó mientras inclinaba el sombrero naranja, haciendo clic con su lengua.

Sabo persistió con preocupación, observando cómo Ace se mordía secretamente el labio interior y cómo sus brazos se tensaban gradualmente. Se concentró de nuevo en la bebida que estaba junto a él.  
Hizo una pausa en la jarra cuando su mente comenzó a moverse. Realmente, no estaba tan sorprendido con el mal humor de Ace y no podía culparlo. Había sido un día estresante caminando por el lugar, todo el tiempo rodeado de gente. Las multitudes no le molestaron demasiado, pero él sabía que Ace estaba pasando un tiempo difícil, considerando la parte que nunca le agradaron mucho los humanos. Por supuesto él era la excepción. Había pasado un año desde ese horrible día, en el que Luffy fue alejado de ellos, dejándolo a él y a Ace tendidos en el bosque para morir. Habían decidido instantáneamente perseguir a su hermano una vez que se enteraron, pero desde entonces Ace había cambiado.

Sabo notó la forma en la que habia llegado a odiar a los humanos, y cómo estaba constantemente vigilando a su alrededor. Tenían cicatrices, algunas más profundas que otras. Sabo deslizó suavemente los dedos sobre las quemaduras que cubrían el lado izquierdo de su rostro, deslizandola hacia abajo hasta alcanzar la marca de enlace. Lo acarició tiernamente, preguntándose si su hermano pequeño podría sentir el toque reconfortante. Entonces Ace murmuró algo entre dientes.

-¿Huh?- Sabo devolvió la atención a Ace.

-El dolor fue más fuerte de lo habitual- Ace se inclinó en su asiento. Sabo no perdió la forma en que su agarré se apretó alrededor de su jarra.

Sabo no podía ver sus ojos debido al sombrero de vaquero, pero no tenía que hacerlo, sabia que Ace probablemente estaba observando el sombrero de paja que estaba en su regazo.

-Supongo que eso significa que nos estamos acercando- Dijo Sabo. Ace zumbó.

Ace siempre tenía el sombrero con él. Sabo había insistido en que sería mejor que Ace se ocupara de el y desde entonces, Ace nunca lo dejó fuera de su vista. Si no estaba colgando en su espalda, estaba en su regazo.

-Espero que podamos encontrarlo- Habían tardado un año viajando por el Gran Línea, luchando contra los enemigos mientras buscaban algún indicio de Luffy, que los guió hasta aquí, el Archipiélago Sabaody, la última isla antes de cruzar al Nuevo Mundo. También conocido por su gran comercio de esclavos.

Sólo pensar en ello hizo que Sabo quiera vomitar, tal vez incluso quemar toda la isla. Sin embargo, si querían encontrar a Luffy entonces su mejor apuesta estaba aquí, si su información reunida era algo para pasar. Muchos tipos de personas, incluyendo esclavos, llegaban a Sabaody por muchas razones, por lo que Sabo había esperado que la noticia de que alguien poseía un dragón fuera fácil de conseguir. Pero no había sido así. Habían pasado unos días desde que habían llegado. Los dos capitanes se habían separado de la tripulación tan pronto como habían llegado, diciéndoles que se divirtieran mientras la nave era recubierta. Solos, Sabo y Ace pudieron explorar con facilidad, yendo a todos los lugares posibles que pudieron encontrar durante toda su estancia. En un momento dado habían visto el parque de diversiones y Ace mencionó cómo Luffy se volvería loco por el lugar, probablemente arrastrando a ambos en cada atracción que pensaba que los podría marear. Al final se encontraron con las manos vacías. ¿Cómo diablos la mayor isla de comercio de esclavos no había tenido un solo chisme sobre un dragón negro en ella?. Ahora, estaban sentados en un bar desparramado con piratas.

Sabo suspiró, sacando un pergamino de su chaqueta azul. Extendió la sábana sobre la mesa de la barra, mostrando un mapa de la isla y sus muchas secciones. -Todavía hay un par de casas de esclavos que puedo comprobar- dijo, tocando sus dedos sobre el mapa. Ace levantó la cabeza y le dirigió a Sabo una mirada sospechosa.

-¿No querrás decir 'podemos'? -

-Maldita sea -le maldijo Sabo. Esperaba que su hermano idiota no lo aceptara. -Realmente no puedes venir si vas a hacer una escena- dijo el rubia

-Oye, ese tipo se lo merecía, ¿cómo se atreve a tratar de vendernos a un chico vestido con un disfraz de dragón? Es una suerte que siga vivo!- Ace golpeó su puño encima de la mesa.

-¿Y el tipo antes de ese?- Sabo levantó una ceja, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Él estaba hablando de una carga de mierda. Riendose de nosotros, y diciendo que los dragones no existen- Ace estaba mostrando sus dientes ahora. Sabo continuó, sin intimidarse.

-¿Qué pasa con el resto?-

-Bueno, todos se lo merecían, ¿por qué debería importar? No es como si alguien estuviera molesto por que ataque a una carga de traficantes de esclavos-

-Ace, no estoy diciendo que no se lo merecian, pero probablemente sea por eso que necesitas descansar- La boca de Ace se abrió. -Y no digas que no, Ace- El pauso. -Te estás haciendo daño, los dos lo hacemos, pero puedo ver que estás peor, te he estado observando, y no has comido bien, tampoco has dormido en días... Narcolepsia- Sabo sonrió como Ace frunció el ceño en la última frase.

-No puedo, ahora que puedo sentir cuán fuerte es su dolor- Una expresión de tristeza cruzó su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa contundente. -De alguna manera estoy aliviado, no sólo porque puedo compartir su dolor, sino que me recuerda que todavía está vivo, que todavía nos está esperando- Por supuesto Sabo sabía lo que su hermano mayor quería decir.

A través de su viaje entero pudieron sentirlo a través del enlace del dragón, aunque fuera un poco. Podían sentir el sufrimiento que su hermano menor estaba atravesando. Al principio se sintieron aliviados de que todavía pudieran sentir el vínculo, pero al mismo tiempo les enfurecio mucho, el pensar que alguien le hacia daño a su pequeño hermano. Ace incluso soplaba en los puntos, diciendo lo inútil que se sentía, derribando cualquier cosa cercana. Afortunadamente Sabo estaría allí para calmar al cuervo.  
Sin embargo, se puso mucho peor cuando no percibieron nada de Luffy en un rato, haciendo hincapié en Sabo en estos momentos. A Sabo no le gustaba pensar en lo fuera de control que ambos habían conseguido antes, lo que hizo que los marines elevaran sus recompensas una vez más.

-Y si está cerca quiero estar ahí para él, quiero abrazarlo y decirle que lo siento, no sólo por haberle fallado y dejar que se lo llevaran...- Sabo golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa, casi enviando a Ace al suelo ante la sorpresa.

Un par de clientes miraron hacia ellos, molestos. Sabo tardó un momento en asegurarse de que ya no los observarán. Sólo entonces se levantó sus ojos, concentrándolos en Ace por debajo del borde de su sombrero de copa. El receptor no se atrevió a apartar la mirada.

-Ace, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, ni tuya, ni mia y mucho menos de Luffy, y lo que le sucedió a Goa... No era algo que pudiéramos evitar- Sabo se inclinó sobre la mesa, pellizcando las mejillas pecosas de Ace. -Si quieres echarle la culpa a algo, entonces es que no fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes, ¿no es eso lo que hemos estado haciendo durante todo el año? ¿Ser más fuerte, mucho más fuerte para que no nos separen de nuevo?-

-Muy bien, lo siento- La mano enguantada de Sabo soltó la mejilla. -Tsk, ¿tenias que pellizcar mi cara? Es realmente molesto y duele- dijo Ace, masajeando la piel roja.

-La próxima vez iré por las orejas.- Sabo sonrió inocentemente pero debajo de esa máscara había un pequeño demonio pellizcador. -Ilumina un poco y no te preocupes por nuestro pequeño hermano tanto, él estará tan contento de vernos- Sabo cambió rápidamente a un tema mejor. -Ha, él estará tan celoso que por que nos hicimos piratas antes que él.- Ace respondió, tomando unos cuantos tragos de su jarra.

-Tenemos nueve años más que él, lo encontraremos y lo llevaremos a todas las islas que quiera, oí que hay muchas islas de comida en el Nuevo Mundo- Ace lanzó una pequeña risa. -Podría imaginarlo tratando de comer toda una isla y todavía se queja de que tiene hambre- Sabo ahogó su propia risa bajo su mano.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece si yo ordeno algo de comida?- Sabo se levantó, decidiendo que estaba hambriento ante la mencion de comida.

No tuvo que esperar la respuesta de su hermano mientras el estómago de Ace gruñía, haciendo que el muchacho pecoso se sonrojará.

Cruzó la barra de la comida, pasando entre las sillas y las mesas. Una vez que alcanzó el contador llamó al barman que indicó que él tendría que esperar. Apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano, se inclinó sobre el bar mientras esperaba. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró en la gente circundante, desde las órdenes del barman hasta la constante charla.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- Una voz borracha habló.

-Debe ser una broma, de ninguna manera es verdad.-

-Lo he oído de mi compañero, lo están poniendo hoy en la subasta, y ciertamente lo venderán por un precio exorbitante-

-Bueno, ¿qué esperas de un raro esclavo? Esos nobles gastarán tanto en él y todavía le quedarán toneladas.- Sabo observó los tres hombres borrachos sentados en el bar no muy lejos de él.

-Hombre, ojalá tuviéramos todo ese dinero.-

-Si tuviésemos ese dinero no seríamos piratas- dijo uno de ellos, provocando que los demás reían en voz alta, sin saber que Sabo se acercaba detrás de ellos.

Él sonrió educadamente, engañando a las pobres almas ante él.

-Perdonen me señores, no pude evitar escucharlos, ¿podrían contarme más sobre esta subasta?-

* * *

Había transcurrido un tiempo desde que Sabo lo había dejado. Durante ese tiempo, se había quedado mirando al olvido, sus dedos jugando con el material rojo envuelto alrededor del sombrero de paja. 'No te preocupes, Lu, _ya_ _vamos'_ Cuando levantó la miradaa, observó a Sabo caminando rápidamente hacia su mesa.

-¿Estás bien, dónde está la comida? -preguntó con la ceja levantada. Se puso más intrigado cuando Sabo recogió el mapa de la mesa.

-Estoy bien- dijo Sabo, apartando el mapa.

-Sabo- llamó, diciéndole a su hermano sabiendo que lo conocía mejor que nadie. Él rubio se mordió el labio como si decidiera algo.

-Mira, podría tener una ventaja, pero solo te estoy llevando si prometes escuchar y hacer lo que te digo, tienes que mantener la calma- '¿calma?' Ace no tuvo que cuestionarlo ya que era Sabo.

-Bien-

-Ace, lo digo en serio, este lugar estará lleno de gente- La información hizo que Ace se encogiera, pensando cómo estaría lleno con una carga de humanos. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no dejaría a sus hermanos caer.

Ace se puso de pie, colocando el sombrero de paja sobre su espalda, su rostro lleno de determinación una vez más.

-Lo prometo, ahora vamos a buscar a nuestro hermano- dijo Ace, finalmente saliendo del bar, Sabo a su lado.

Les tomó alrededor de media hora caminando para llegar a su destino. Mientras caminaban por los manglares que los rodeaban, Sabo le había contado algo de la información que acababa de descubrir. Había una casa de subastas donde llevaban a los mejores esclavos y había un esclavo raro que se pondría a la venta hoy. Pero había una pequeña trampa. La razón por la que se vendían los mejores esclavos era que la casa estaba llena de nobles.

Y tal como Sabo advirtió, la "tienda humana" de Grove 1 estaba lleno de seres humanos, lleno de nobles con los pocos piratas que buscan posiblemente agregar un miembro o dos. Ace apenas podía soportar el hedor de perfumes ricos y los otros olores desagradables que esta gente soltaba. Se volvió hacia Sabo, que se estaba cubriendo la nariz. Ace cogió la mano enguantada ligeramente, tirándola de la cara del otro. Sabo le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-Tus garras están fuera- susurró. Sabo inspeccionó su mano, ahora mostrando uñas afiladas cortando las puntas de los dedos del guante. Sabo gimió, concentrando sus garras para volver. Se quitó los guantes y los guardó en el bolsillo mientras se quejaba sobre necesitar un nuevo par.

-Sólo estoy un poco incómodo- razonó Sabo. Ace asintió con la cabeza, compartiendo las emociones de su hermano. Se alegró de que no fuera el único.

Lo más probable es que hubieran elegido sentarse en la parte trasera, para que pudieran estar tan lejos de los seres humanos irritantes, pero aún así eran capaces de ver el escenario claramente. Su vista fue rápidamente bloqueada por un trozo de papel. Lo tomó con curiosidad de la mano de su hermano que se lo ofrecía, dándole su atención. Sus cejas se fruncieron al leer las repugnantes palabras.

~  
Humanos: 500,000+ Beli

Enanos: 700,000+ Beli

Tribu Mink: 700,000+

Tribu Longarm: 700,000+ Beli

Tribu Longleg: 700,000+ Beli

Tribu Snakeneck: 700,000+ Beli

Gioyins: 1,000,000+ Beli

Hombres Gigantes: 50,000,000+ Beli

Mujeres gigantes: 10,000,000+ Beli

Usuarios de akuma no mi: impuesto por comerciante.  
~

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Una lista de precios y también, mi ventaja. El esclavo importante que se venderá hoy no está en la lista. No es mucho, pero...-

-Es genial, Sabo -susurró Ace con una expresión de esperanza.

Ni un minuto más tarde, las luces se empezaron a desvanecer, dejando sólo el escenario iluminado, llamando la atención de todos. Un hombre bailaba con un abrigo largo, gafas de sol con estrellas y un sombrero de copa amarillo y floreado. En la opinión de Ace era la criatura más rara y estúpida que probablemente había visto.

-Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, a la casa de subasta de esclavos más grande de todos los blues. ¡Soy su anfitrión, el señor Disco!- El humo y el brillo explotaron desde el escenario, haciendo que la audiencia se gritará con entusiasmo. Ace sólo se burló en su asiento ante el ridículo despliegue, que para los nobles era sólo un espectáculo.

El hombre feo pidió que el primer esclavo fuera traído mientras que alzaba sobre el ser humano encadenado como un premio. Eran lugares como éstos los que le recordaban a Ace lo mucho que odiaba a los humanos. Era repugnante cómo trataban a su propia clase y a otros por la más fea de las razones. La subasta continuó, trayendo a un esclavo diferente tras otro. Estaban en el noveno esclavo antes de que uno de los pequeños ayudantes de la etapa se moviera hacia arriba y susurrara al anfitrión.

-Mis disculpas, señoras y señores, vamos a tomar un breve descanso.- El hombre de colorido desapareció del escenario, dejando a su audiencia vagar por la interrupción repentina.

Miró a Sabo, recibiendo una mirada de incertidumbre a cambio. Momentos después la entrada se abrió, y al reconocer las figuras blancas entrando, los ojos se abatieron para no hacer contacto visual con los recién llegados. Ace mostró sus dientes en ellos, los ojos ardiendo en la ropa familiar. Dos hombres entraron, ambos vestidos con una gran chaqueta blanca con un casco de burbuja y el pelo apuntando hacia arriba como si acabara de ser aspirado por un dial de vacío.

'Dragones Celestiales'

Todo el mundo sabía de su existencia, los descendientes de dioses autoproclamados de este mundo.

-¡Qué mierda!- Sus instintos le gritaban que golpeará a los hombres, se puso de pie. Fue entonces cuando Sabo le agarró el brazo, dándole la mirada 'no hagas nada estúpido'.

La habitación entera estaba en silencio, excepto por el continuo 'tap' mientras el anfitrión reaparecía al lado de los Dragones Celestiales haciendo un ligero arco, guiándolos a sus asientos. Ace se sintió aliviado de que no pudiera olfatear nada claramente a través del desorden de olores. Le ahorraba el honor de evitar oler a los nobles mundiales. Tan pronto como los Dragones celestiales estaban sentados, alejaron al anfitrión.  
Mr. Disco rápidamente volvió al escenario, no queriendo molestar a los nobles. Inmediatamente, volvió a su actuación con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias por ser pacientes, damas y caballeros, ¡vamos a continuar con el maravilloso programa con el número nueve!- El espectáculo continuó como si nada hubiera pasado. A partir de entonces el tiempo parecía seguir avanzando, golpeando su bota mientras esperaba a que el esclavo importante hiciera su aparición.

Su irritación crece con cada esclavo que se vende a nuevos amos. En un momento dado, un Gioyin encadenado había sido arrastrado al escenario, la oferta creciendo cada vez más hasta detenerse en una de las ofertas de un tenryuubito. Por supuesto, nadie se atrevió a hacer otra oferta.

-Finalmente, mi maravillosa audiencia- dijo Disco en el centro del escenario -tenemos un esclavo final hoy, pero no es cualquier esclavo, sí, señoras y señores, he dejado lo mejor para el final- Los tambores tronaron, llevando al público al borde de sus asientos. Incluso Ace se inclinó más cerca con ojos esperanzados.

-Un raro esclavo, sólo para ustedes- Con un tronar de dedos del anfitrión, las cortinas se separaron y los ojos de Ace se abrieron, centrándose en la figura revelada.

* * *

AN: Santo crudo! Usted no creería lo duro que fue escribir esto, tengo la esperanza de que fue emocional para ustedes. Me motivé mucho cuando Linda mencionó cómo no se emociona cuando lee, excepto cuando alguien muere. Quisiera engañarlos para que pensaran que estaban muertos por un momento, dime si funcionó. De todos modos doy las gracias a todos mis lectores que tienen favorito y me siguió realmente me hace feliz saber que les está gustando mi historia. Todo el mundo está animando por los hermano ASL (Yay!), Pero voy a contestar una pregunta ahora mismo. Esto no es un ASL romantico, sin embargo estoy planeando escribir uno en el futuro, así que no los decepcionare demasiado. Es sólo que esta historia se centra en la familia, por no hablar de que va a ser tan divertido más tarde. Gracias por leer y mantener en estimularme con sus comentarios y hacer preguntas.

* * *

NT: Hola! perdón por la demora pero es que tengo otras cosas que atender; espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y gracias a todos! por los leídos y favoritos; no olviden dejar su comentario eso seria increíble *^*

Kuro-Neko138: Verdad que mola! por eso quise traducirla para que mas persona pudieran disfrutarla, no te preocupes mientras no haya ningún inconveniente yo seguiré traduciendo y publicando (estoy traduciendo ya capitulo 3) lo unico que pido es paciencia pues transcribir cuatro mil palabras no es tan fácil... Si todo sigue como esta, entonces la actualizaciones serán mensuales... Sin mas que decir me despido muchas gracias por su comentario! espero que le guste este capitulo también!


End file.
